New World, New Love
by xXDevilsCaveXx
Summary: Since Lisanna is back from Edolas the guild ignore Lucy except Master, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Wendy and Gray. But they don't know that Lucy came from an other World except Master and Porlyusica. Lucy went through the portal and her real name was Monkey D. Lucy and is 7 years old. This is my FIRST story so this is my crack pairing between Mihawk and Lucy. I LOVE YOU Mihawk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes comes back from a solo mission. The blonde was Lucy Heartfilia. Since Lisanna came back from Edolas, the guild ignore Lucy except from Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Gray and Juvia. Lucy have to take solo mission since Team Natsu kicked her out of. Lucy comes through the guild doors ,,I'm Back" said Lucy no reaction. Levy and Wendy come to her ,,Hi Lu-chan/Lucy-san'', they sit on the bar stool when Mira comes to them ,,Hello Lucy how was your Mission?'' asked Mira ,,Good. Can I have a Strawberry Milkshake?'' said Lucy ,,Yes, here you go'', Lucy drink the milkshake and at the moment come Team Natsu –Gray +Lisanna to Lucy and and Natsu said ,,Hey Lucy…'', ,,huh?'', said Lucy. ,,The Guild want you to quit and when not then we beat you!'' said Natsu with a strong voice ,,Yeah you weakling!'' said Lisanna with a glance. A tear came slowly out of her eye. Lucy asked Mira if master is in his office. Mira nobbed. Lucy went up to Master's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~With Master~~~~~~~~~~~

Master's P.O.V

A knock came from the door. ,,Yes?'', Lucy came in and said to me ,,Master… I know you was a father to me and the guild my brothers and sisters but since Lisanna is back they ignore me except you, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Gray and Juvia,'' the tears came from her and my eyes ,,Master I want to quit the guild and you know where I want to go''. I nobbed my head and removed the guildmark, she has given me letters for the guild and I said goodbye to her before she disappears ...forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~With Lucy~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's P.O.V

I went to Porlyusica in the forest. I knock on the door and an angry old woman with light pink hair and red eyes opened the door. I said ,,Porlyusica I'm ready the guild kicked me out except Master, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Gray and Juvia'', Porlyusica has calmed down and asked ,,Ok, are you sure?'', I was never so sure in my life than now ,,Yes, I'm so sure!'' I answered and she had opened a portal as I said ,,Thank you Porlyusica for everything for heal my wounds from the solo missions I took, Goodbye Porlyusica. I will miss you and the guild'', she had tears in her eyes and hugged me. I hugged her back with teary eyes too. The last thought before I went through the portal was: _Goodbye Porlyusica, Goodbye Master, Goodbye…..Minna._

My name was now Monkey D. Lucy, 7 years old and in my Home World….

One Piece.

**This is my first story so please ****reading, reviewing, following and favoriting ok**

******Luffy: Hey why I'm not in this story?**

******Me: because... uhm I don't know**

******Luffy: *puppy eyes* I want to be in this story**

******Lucy: Hey Luffy long tme no see huh? *grin***

******Ace: Hey Lucy *hugged Lucy***

******Sabo + Shanks: Luuuuuucyyyyyy WAAH WE MISS YOU!**

******Lucy: Haha I miss you too *hugged Sabo and Shanks***

******Luffy: Hey don't ignore me!**

******Mihawk: xXDevilsCaveXx doesn't own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

******Me: *heart eyes* Mihawk I Love You SO MUCH! You are sooo Kawaii**

******Sanji: *sad face* And I'm not?**

******Me + Nami + Lucy: NOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy came out of the toilet and walk to Makino ,,I'm finished Makino-nee. When comes Shanks back home?'', whines Lucy. Shanks comes from behind to scare Lucy, his mouth comes down to her ear and said ,,I'm Back!'', Lucy jumped up, turned around and saw Shanks. She runs up to him and hugged him, tightly. Shanks said ,, Lucy look that's your new game camerade, Mihawk'', and an 11 years old boy with black hair and orange Hawk-eyes comes through the doors *_He is so Kawaii!_* Thought Lucy (Yes I made Mihawk 11 years old) ,,Yo!'' said Mihawk as he saw Lucy. Lucy blushed a litte and said with a big grin ,,Hello my name is Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy!'',Mihawk thought *_She is sooooo Kawaii!_* and said ,,I'm Mihawk!'', Lucy laughed and said ,,Hihi Hawky come on!'', she runs ahead in the forest and behind Mihawk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~With Shanks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shanks' P.O.V

I saw Lucy's big grin in her face. I went to Makino and sighed ,,Ah Young Love!'', Makino said ,,Yes, it's sooooo Kawaii!'', the Mayor came and said ,,Hey Shanks who is the Boy with Lucy?'', I looked to the Mayor and said with a big grin ,,This is Mihawk, he is the son of an friend of mine''.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Master's P.O.V

I came out of my office and said loud ,,BRATS!'', the guild stoped and looked at me ,,Lucy gave me a few letters for the guild before she disappeared, so a letter for me, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Mira, Wendy, Team Natsu and the guild.'', Master gave them the letter and Levy read the letter:

_Dear Levy-chan,_

_You were a best friend for me since I came to the guild and I want to say Thank you that you don't ignore me._

_Ps: Gajeel said to me he likes you so, confess to him ok_

_Love, Lucy_

Levy's tears came out and she collapsed on the ground ,,Lu-chan'', Gajeel is next.

_Dear Gajeel_,

_Thank you too that you don't ignore me and you protected me from the guil when they want to beat me so Thank you_

_Ps: Levy likes you back so confess it to her quickly Ok_

_Love, Bunny Girl/Lucy_

Gajeel came tears out too as he said ,,Bunny Girl'', next Wendy

_Dear Wendy,_

_Thank you for being my little sister Wendy and do not ignore me so Thank you for everything. You'll always be my little sister_

_Ps: confess to Romeo quickly Ok_

_Love, your big sister Lucy-san_

All Wendy's tears came out and she cried without end ,,Lucy-san'', Mira next

_Dear Mira,_

_I understand that you're mad at Lisanna and want to knock her out but don't do that ok. Thank you for being my big sister Thank you for everything_

_Ps: I know you have feelings for Freed so confess to him Oki_

_Love, your little sister Lucy_

Mira is sad and mad at the same time she cried and collapsed on the ground ,,Little sister'', Juvia next

_Dear Juvia,_

_Juvia I'm not your Love Rival and I weren't. Gray belongs only to you. I want to say Thank you to you too Thank you that I could have a nice sister Thank you that you do not ignore me_

_Ps: Gray told me once that he likes you, you have to confess to him for me_

_Love, Love Rival/Lucy_

Juvia came rivers out of her eyes and hugged Wendy and both cried without an end, next Gray

_Dear Gray,_

_Thank you for being my big brother and not ignore me you protected me to for the enemies from the missions. Thank you for everything_

_Ps: Juvia likes you, that's why she spied on you. CONFESS TO HER QUICKLY_

_Love, Lucy_

Gray stand schocked, but cried too and said ,,Lucy'', next the gulid (because for master and Team Natsu the letter are too sad)

_Dear Guild,_

_You Bastards, you made me sad. One thing wanted to say to you since the BITCH Lisanna is back is YOU ALL ARE BITCHES AND BASTARDS. And now the one thing that only Master and Porlyusica know is that I came from an another world and my name is not Lucy Heartfilia but Monkey D. Lucy and LAST... THANK YOU FOR NOTHING_

_Not Love, Lucy_

The guild was angry, sad and schocked but Lisanna grin and thought *_Yes, now is she gone and Natsu belongs only to me and not to Lucy*._

**I hope you like it please reviewing Ok?**

**Lisanna: Mihawk belongs to me too**

**Lucy: No he belongs to no one**

**Mihawk: Lisanna, Lucy und I are Childhood friends and I do not know you**

**Ace + Sabo + Shanks: Lucy we protect you and Mihawk from her**

**Dadan + Garp: Yes, we too**

**Me: I don't like you Lisanna so GO AWAY!**

**Lisanna: Ok Natsu come on**

**Natsu: No you Bitch because of you we lose Lucy! *angry face***

**Me: Haha Lisanna you don't have anyone now not even your siblings**

**Lisanna: *runs away***

**Makino: xXDevilsCaveXx doesn't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Me: WHEN. Then I'm a Character in One Piece and Mihawk and I are together**

**Sanji: *schocked and brocken heart***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Lucy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mihawk's P.O.V

I run behind Lucy in the forest when I saw a cottage. We run to the cottage and Lucy knock on the door and an angry woman with orange hair and light brown eyes opened the door she said as she calmed down ,,Ah Lucy, who are the boy?'', then 2 boys came next to the woman the first boy has black hair and dark green eyes and the second boy has light yellow hair and black eyes ,,He is my friend, Mihawk. Mihawk this is Dadan,'' she pointed to the women ,,This is Ace,'' she pointed to the boy with black hair ,,And this is Sabo'', she pointed to the boy with light yellow hair ,,Hello nice to meet you'', I said ,,You don't need to be formal'', Ace said ,,How old are you?'', asked Sabo ,,11 years. You?'', I said ,,They are both 11 years old too'', Lucy said.

Ace + Sabo's P.O.V

Ace thought *_I don't like you_*

Sabo thought *_I'm jealous of you_*****

Both thought *_Lucy is MINE_*

Lucy's P.O.V

I grin at them and they asked me ,,What's so funny?'', I laughed at them. THEY BLUSHED. I said with a big grin ,,You are so Kawaii when you blushed!'', They blushed dark red ,,Come on Minna Let's play'', I said and take a metal pipe and run in the forest, they followed me but some meters behind. I laughed but I bumped in a big bear. I had great fear and I bumped with my butt on the ground. ,,RoooaaawR'', I was to shocked and can not move.

Mihawk's P.O.V

A big bear was with Lucy. I, Ace and Sabo have to take the bear down. I run fast to the bear, jumped up and took my sword out and cut the bear in the body. (Yes he has the sword what he in the real One Piece has). I protect Lucy with my live. I promised to Shanks. I landed on the floor and went to Lucy handed her my hand. She took my hand and hugged me ,,Thank you Hawky!'', She cried, Ace and Sabo hugged her too. We went to Dadan and took the bear behind us.

**sorry for the short Chapters, because my ideas disappear quickly**

**Sanji: I don't like it *sad face***

**Mihawk: *put an arm around Lucy's schoulders* I like it**

**Lucy: *blushed* I like it too**

**Me: Aah Young Love *smile***

**Makino + Shanks: Yes it's so Kawaii!**

**Ace + Sabo: We are happy for you too Lucy!**

**Lucy: Thank you my Brothers *grins***

**Zorro: *Grrr* LET ME SLEEP!**

**Me: *angry demon face* Huh? You want to sleep? SLEEP FOREVER!**

**Zorro: *runs away***

**Me: *runs behind Zorro***

**Shanks: xXDevilsCaveXx doesn't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Me: When. Then Shanks still has his arm *smile***

**Shanks: *gave me a kiss on the cheek* You are Nice!**

**Me: *blushed dark red* Th-Th-Thank Y-Yo-Yo-You**


End file.
